Gloomy Days
by HomoSocks
Summary: A series of short drabbles revolving around Mihawk, Zoro, and Perona's time together.
1. -brats

**A/N: As the summary says this is a collection of short drabbles. Not sure how many chapters I might write but expect at the very least one drabble for each character. I really like to think about the three together being bros on Kuraigana Island. I don't ship much of it either way but expect slight Zoro**ღPerona junk going on. These drabbles don't revolve around romance though. With that all said please enjoy my writing.~****

**Summary: A series of short drabbles revolving around Mihawk, Zoro, and Perona's time together.**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Friendship/Family/Humor**

**Pairings: none.**

_.oO Gloomy Days Oo._

Hawkeye Mihawk, one of the feared Seven Warlords of the Sea, the greatest swordsman in the world...

How had he landed himself in such a situation? Hawkeye was a careful man, not very trusting, didn't keep company very easily... So how was it now that the master swordsman found himself sandwiched between two people in his massive mattress. It was such a tedious and endlessly frustrating predicament...

The ravenette with the infamous haunting yellow hues had never been more uncomfortable.

Hawkeye wasn't going to get a _second _of sleep like this, he didn't move though. The warlord remained completely still with his arms folded behind his head looking up at the ceiling.

He decided against waking the pair of children sleeping next to him.

The man glanced over at the head of pink hair resting on his chest. It steadily rose and fell along with each of his breaths. An annoyed _tsk_ passed his pale thin lips.

Honestly what did the pinkette get so wore out on this empty bleak island, what could she possible be doing all day other than chasing around his new pupil?

Hawkeye directed his gaze then to the head of green hair resting on his abdomen on the opposite side of the pinkette. Another annoyed tsk passed the ravenette's tiers. What a troublesome boy... Coming into his room to report he'd finished his training regimen today just to fall asleep immediately after.

Though the warlord could hardly blame the young one for that. The training regimen Hawkeye was making the hopeful swordsman go through was enough to break the strongest body. Aside from the exhaustion following the sessions his underling was taking the physical strain better than the warlord would have expected.

_Impressive, indeed._

That still didn't excuse the rudeness of the duo sleeping on either side of him.

Had they no sense of proper behavior at all? Just barging in on his island making unreasonable requests after he had allowed them remain as guest. Kuraigana Island was his marked territory, he would have been within his right to kill them both.

He hadn't.

Now they were both here causing the loner more trouble than he would have expected. Kuraigana Island was the place he used to get away, to be alone.

Instead of being alone he was laying in bed with two brats... They either had no sense of tension or had a lot of guts to intrude on his space _this_ much.

Hawkeye focused back on the old ceiling above the bed trying to quell his thoughts. Sure he was still frustrated but the master swordsman didn't feel like doing anything about the tiresome spot he found himself in.

Waking them both up now would be more trouble than it was worth.

The silence was nice.

He couldn't shut the two of those brats up during the day, he wasn't about to cause a big fuss during the night as well. Still he would have to do something about these sleeping arrangements very soon.

Finally the warlord managed to shut his pale lids letting himself relax to catch a few hours of sleep before they were at it again.

Reluctantly Hawkeye Mihawk decided that he'd be able to live with sleeping like this...

_Just this once._


	2. -focus

A promise to the dead.

The was all that Roronoa Zoro had left.

That wasn't entirely true though was it? His teeth tightened around _her_ sword in his mouth as he used another three sword style technique to take down another ape.

Zoro's stomach growled louder than the next sword wielding ape that attempted to take him down. His skirmish with his next challenger didn't last long, the pink-haired witch floating above him wasn't about to let the noise Zoro just made pass without commenting on it.

"Why don't you just head back to the castle?" Perona started floating upside down a few feet away from the training swordsman, she was obviously bored. "I'm with you so you won't get lost on your way back."

"I can get back on my own fine!"

Dammit. That annoying girl was going to be the end of him, his momentary loss of focus almost cost him. Luckily, Zoro's reflexes were good enough to lean his body away from an oncoming blade before striking its user down.

"You sure about that?" The pinkette continued their conversation casually like there weren't savage apes trying to chop her boy toy down.

_She has gotten way too used to this._ Zoro noted while at the same time keeping his focus on the task at hand. There were still a good number of apes left, he had another hour to go here if he could keep up his current pace.

"Not yet."

"Why?!" Perona whined loudly puffing up her cheeks while shaking a tiny fist at the swordsman to show him just had frustrated she was with him.

The gesture just made Zoro growl and take down a few more of his opponents a little harder. He really wished that she wouldn't follow him around while he was out training.

Though when Hawkeye Mihawk decided to lock himself in his room there wasn't much else Perona could do. Zoro couldn't really fault her in that case, her needy nature was still enough to piss the green-haired pirate off most of the time.

He needed to _focus_.

"I can't face him until I beat them all." Zoro answered simply. "I won't eat until then."

_.oO1Oo._

"I overestimated you," Hawkeye spoke standing tall above Zoro's body that was slumped on the pavement. "Roronoa."

Today was the day that Mihawk decided to participate in Zoro's training, it didn't take him more than a minute to strike the young swordsman down. His pupil tried to pull himself up but his body didn't listen, he crumpled back into the stone beneath him.

"Train harder for another month," Mihawk started again in a deadly serious tone. "If you can't go more than minute with me by then you'd have wasted my time."

"Aren't you going a little hard on him, Mi-chan!" Perona spoke up loudly in a very worried voice casting a wary glance at the injured swordsman on the ground over her shoulder. The ravenette hardly heard what she had said, his eye twitched hearing his new pet name.

_Honestly. These brats._

"Shut up, Perona!"

"Hm?" The stern voice was enough to catch Mihawk's interest, he looked back over at Roronoa who had pulled himself up on shaky legs. Blood trickled down his brow, dripping from his chin.

What caught the warlord's attention the most was although his body was shaking from the trauma Mihawk inflicted, his swords were completely still.

The ravenette's lips curved into a smirk, then a smile, into a grin, until the infamous master swordsman was laughing. Every single time a shred of doubt entered his mind Zoro was so quick to prove him wrong.

_Impressive._

"A swordsman through and through." Mihawk complimented getting back into a proper stance. He doubted that the young swordsman could do much more, Hawkeye would humor the bold rookie at the very least. "Forgive me for underestimating your will, Roronoa."

"Again." Zoro demanded his eyes narrowing with focus.

As expected their next encounter lasted shorter than the last. The fact that Zoro was even able to get back to his feet after the first time was enough to let Hawkeye know he wasn't wasting his time here. Not to mention the way Zoro was still able to handle his swords in the condition his body was in.

"Zoro-kun!" Perona exclaimed covering her mouth with a palm seeing fresh blood paint the pavement under Zoro.

"He's alive." Hawkeye told her calmly while putting his black sword away, the words didn't seem to ease her worry. That wasn't his problem though. "Just make sure you bring Roronoa back to the-"

"Again!"

_What?!_ His yellow hues widened in surprise when he turned just in time to see the young swordsman rushing towards him. In his overconfident state he had most certainly underestimated the boy and broke one of his own rules. _Never turn your back on a swordsman._

Experience saved him this time, he was just able to spin out of the way of Zoro's blade only losing a few strands of black hair. Although it was only the smallest fraction of hair... Roronoa had managed to touch him with his blades.

Hawkeye lifted his knee catching Zoro in the gut sending him flying backwards back into the pavement.

"Again..." The brat got up once more.

Hawkeye Mihawk smiled to himself reaching back to draw his enormous sword getting back into the appropriate fighting stance.


	3. -boredom

**A/N: Hello~. Homosocks here with some more Gloomy Days! Sorry for the long waits for updates, I'll try to be more consistent with all of my work. Also if you like my writing be sure to check out my page! It is chalk full of info on what I'm working on now~. 3**

_.oO Gloomy Days Oo._

_Boring!_

Everything was so boring, lifeless, and bland. What's a girl got to do to get a little excitement around here?! Perona was sitting alone on the front steps of the castle accompanied alone by her small ghosts. Sure they were cute but they weren't the kind of company she was looking for. The pinkette's long eye lashes fluttered shut as a sigh escaped her lips.

Tilting her head to the side Perona pictured the two men of the island behind her lids. Who should she spend her time with today? A tough decision... Or not since one usually kicked her out leaving her to look for the other.

Regardless, Perona decided to try her luck with Zoro first! It took the thin girl a while to find the swordsman, it was just like him to be lost _again_. The green headed teenager was wandering around the forest walking in the wrong direction, Perona flew down to him quietly. Sneaking up on him was much more fun.

"Boy toy!" Perona greeted him loudly albeit pleasantly.

Zoro jumped hearing the sudden voice drawing his sword and swinging around on the spot. Perona yelped feeling the gust of wind from the sword, it was almost touching her nose when Zoro had completely turned to face her.

"Would you watch it!?" Perona exclaimed scrambling backwards creating some distance between them. "You could take an eye out with that thing!"

"It isn't my fault when someone yells at me from my blind spot!" Zoro retorted the vein on his temple pulsing.

"Well, excuse me for trying to be friendly!" Perona stuck her tongue out at him after finishing her sentence. Zoro growled turning his nose up at her, he of course continued walking in the wrong direction.

"The castle is that way." The witch pointed behind her, Zoro snapped his head around to look at her again. After a long awkward silence Zoro clicked his tongue starting back the way she pointed. His cheeks turning a light shade of pink as he claimed '_I knew that_'.

"We could hold hands so you don't get lost~."

"Shuddup..."

"Don't be shy!"

"Stop touching me dammit!"

_.oO1Oo._

_Boredom._

How could watching one of the most feared pirates in the entire world be so boring? Perona would have never expect such a dull affair day in and day out. The nosy pinkette floated around the ravenette's study looking around the many shelves of books. As usual Hawkeye was at his desk flipping through a book as thick as treasure chest.

"Ugh!" Perona groaned trying her best to get the man's attention. She was ignored as he flipped another page of the heavy book. Perona puffed her cheeks with air before giving in another shot. "Uggggh!"

"Please refrain from making such sounds, unruly girl." Mihawk demanded. Perona smirked, any reaction was a good reaction in her mind, even if it wasn't positive. With Hawkeye Mihawk, Perona didn't have the choice to be picky.

"Then do something with me, Mi-chan!" Perona told the older man crossing her arms over her chest and giving her head a firm nod. It was a demand of her own, of course she understood nothing of how dangerous it was even being _around_ Hawkeye. Let alone talking to him in the manner she did.

"Why would I ever feel the urge to do something like that?" The warlord asked calmly. He never looked up from the text of the book, his sharp eyes continued scanning over it smoothly.

"So you are just going to give Zoro all your attention, huh?"

"Roronoa simply has my interest, not my attention." Mihawk looked up for the first time, his eyes narrowing dangerously on her. "You neither have my interest or my attention. I'm allowing you to stay her to take care of Roronoa's wounds and guide him around, nothing more. And the only reason I'm allowing that is because I don't want to waste another _second _on him."

"T-That was..." Perona's eyes began to well up with water before dripping down her cheek. "Mean." Perona mumbled the last word in a whisper before beginning to cry loudly.

Mihawk looked blankly at the ghost girl, the threatening look in his eyes disappearing. He grunted rubbing the nape of his neck looking away from her.

"If you stop wailing I'll try to make some time-"

Before the warlord even finished speaking the crying stopped. He glanced over at Perona arching a brow, the girl now had a big grin on her face. "Really?!" Was all she asked as she continued beaming at him.

"...Brat."


	4. -dinner

Here they were again.

It always happened the same way.

Hawkeye would sit at the end of the long dining room table and wait for his guests to arrive.

The young swordsman with the strange colored hair would hardly say a word being so exhausted from training. Even if the boy could utter something Hawkeye doubted he'd take the chance. After all Hawkeye decided if the swordsman _earned_ his dinner, the warlord wasn't here to give handouts.

He cooked the food, he'd decide who'd eat it.

Then the nuisance would fly into the room accompanied by those dreadful ghosts. The pinkette was the complete opposite of the swordsman, she'd be so loud it made Hawkeye wonder if she'd ever shut up. He only allowed her to eat so he could enjoy the few glorious seconds of silence while she chewed.

The two of them would take their places usually beside each other, an isolated spot away from Hawkeye. The pinkette would chatter with the brat for a while as the warlord tried to enjoy his meal.

His trainee would chow down like a glutton after the long day of grueling training. _Such terrible manners._ Is what the older man always found himself thinking. Despite his manners Hawkeye couldn't deny the boy had impressed him thus far. So for now he could let the manners slide.

Surprisingly enough the girl was better mannered while eating, she was truly able to appreciate his cooking as well. Perhaps that was another reason why he let her eat here.

It was around this time the worst part of dinner approached. The brats eyes would turn to him noticing he was so distant. Without even asking if it was okay to invade his personal space the two of them would pull their seat across the room.

His hardwood floor was getting numerous scratches from the dragging of the chairs. The sound they made while being dragged was deafening.

Hawkeye never once stopped them though.

That was a curious thing. Hawkeye couldn't figure out why that was...

Was it just more trouble then it was worth? Or was it something more?

The master swordsman never had the time to dwell on that much before they were on either side of him.

For the duration of the meal the three of them usually shared one big plate...

If the brats were lucky they could occasionally get him joining in on a conversation.

If they were _really_ lucky they earned a small smile maybe... _Just_ maybe even a chuckle...


	5. -dress

This castle was the perfect place for her!

It was full of creepy stuff, spectacular views, endless corridors, dungeons, all of that good stuff! Which is why she was so excited when Mihawk promised her that she could take any female clothing she found. Unfortunately all of the dresses and footwear she found was far too big for her petite frame.

That led to her literally begging Hawkeye to take her to where the good stuff was hiding. As always he was hard to convince but Perona's constant whining was enough to make him do it. He just wanted to shut the pinkette up.

Hawkeye Mihawk had already walked every square inch of Kuraigana Island long ago. So it wasn't far fetched _(at least in Perona's mind)_ that he knew exactly where to find clothing that would fit her.

The warlord led the young girl up into a tower, one of the tallest and most narrow towers in the castle. This made Perona suspicious...

"Hey," She began floating just behind him in the dark stairwell. "You aren't going to lock me up here are you Mi-chan? I'll just fly out the window if you do."

"You think I'd lock you in a room with a window wide enough to get out of?" Mihawk scoffed, he never liked being underestimated. "If I wanted to get rid of you then I already would have. I don't feel like going through all the trouble to depose of you. I already told you I need you to deal with that brat of a swordsman."

"You're just a big meanie." Perona retorted curtly sticking her tongue out at him. "Then where are we going?"

"This tower was once occupied by a princess." Hawkeye informed the girl with a sigh. "If I recall correctly she should have been around your age. If her clothing doesn't fit you then nothing in this castle will-"

"A princess?!" Perona cut across him, her eyes were gleaming with excitement. She flew right passed the tall warlord and up the steps as fast as she could. She couldn't contain herself another moment, she had to see what kind of amazing stuff this princess owned.

Mihawk continued to take his time coming up the long spiral staircase of the tower. He was in no rush to get to the top. When he did get to the top he was sure that he'd only be bothered more.

That wasn't quite the case though...

Waiting for him at the top of the stairs was the girl, the ghost princess. Though her style had totally changed in the short time it took Mihawk to climb the rest of the steps. She was standing in a frilly black dress, she let her long pink hair down from their pigtails, her long lashed fluttered glancing over at the man.

"It all fit, Mi-chan!" She exclaimed happily swinging an umbrella over her head. "I found some other cool stuff too!"

Hawkeye Mihawk smirked.

"Ah... Yes. For once you look like a real lady."


	6. -medicine

Zoro winced for the fifth time when Perona dabbed at the gash on his back with alcohol.

"Watch it." He warned her while clenching a fist. The swordsman was currently laying on the couch while on his stomach. The pinkette above him huffed threatening to let him bleed to death if he didn't watch his attitude. Zoro couldn't do much but grumble under his breath after that.

For a moment there was silence between them, Zoro truly appreciated the girl shutting her mouth for once. But then out of the blue he heard her start crying. This surprised him, he looked up at her in a panic.

"W-What the hell is it now?!" That came out a little rushed and mean. Zoro was never the best at dealing with women though.

"You just always push yourself so much..." Perona whined wiping her teary eyes with the back of her hand. "It's hard to watch you beat yourself up so bad."

Zoro eased up a bit at that explanation. So the ghost princess had a heart after all, who would've guessed it? He sucked his teeth looking away from her. Zoro couldn't stand the sight of girl's crying because there was no way he could help. If he did make an attempt to sooth her Zoro knew things would only get worse.

"It can't be helped." Zoro offered up that curt response. "I'm trying to become the greatest swordsman in the world. It is a path that has it's hardships, I was prepared for that much."

She sniffled before her crying stopped. Despite his better judgement the young swordsman glanced back over at Perona to see what had happened.

The pinkette had her fists balled up in front of her, there was a gleam of determination in her dark eyes.

"Alright then." She spoke firmly, "Then I'll just fix you up as best as I can every time!"

"You do that..."

He tensed feeling her soft hand running through his moss-green hair. Zoro didn't retreat from her touch instead he curiously looked up at her. He was trying to figure out what she was thinking before she answered that question for him.

"I'm with you 'til the end."


	7. -goodbye

"Honestly," Perona growled leading the swordsman through Sabaody Archipelago. "Why did I agree to be your escort? I guess it is only natural you'd be completely lost without me. Such a hopeless man you've become."

"Shuddup, dammit." Zoro growled looking over at the pinkette. "You were the one that wanted to come!"

"Hmph." She turned her nose up at the taller man. It was true she was the one that wanted to tag along to see him off. But he didn't need to remind her of that, was he hopelessly impolite too? Such a boorish boy.

_Still..._

She looked up at him. Those big dark orbs of hers looking over him carefully. This was really it huh...? How had two years gone by so quickly, it had flashed by so quick that it just now was starting to sink in. Two years alone with Zoro and that old warlord Mihawk.

All alone with two men she had nothing in common with.

All alone on an abandoned island that suited all of her strange tastes.

She had grown two years older, turning into a young woman. She wasn't such a foolish young ghost princess anymore. And it was all thanks to them, both of them...

How was it... How was it that what started as such a hopeless... Gloomy situation...

How was it these two years turned into something she would cherish forever.

"Uh... That is spiral brow." Zoro broke the silence spotting one of his friends. "This is goodbye then."

No. Perona didn't want it to be over yet.

_She didn't want to say goodbye!_

Zoro was beginning to walk away, he stopped feeling someone tugged on his sleeve. He glanced back to see Perona with her head down, her hand clinging to the sleeve. Tugging him over and over.

Sighing he turned back around, he figured something like this might happen. The pinkette was always overemotional, he knew that well from their time together. Zoro was bad at these things. At goodbyes and thanks... He couldn't bring himself to say goodbye or thank, Hawkeye before leaving. He did intend to kill that man someday. Still the amount of thanks he felt for being his student these past two years was immense.

"Perona..." Zoro mumbled softly trying to find the words to relax her.

He didn't have to say anything. She lunged forward wrapping her arms around his muscular waist. Zoro tensed surprised by the sudden contact.

The swordsman did something Perona didn't expect then. He patted the top of her pink head affectionately. She looked up at him wide eyed and sniffling.

"Thank you..."

_.oO Gloomy Days Oo._

_.oO End Oo._

**A/N: Thank you for following this very short drabble series! I'm so sorry updates didn't come more often! And I'm so sorry I couldn't muster up the energy to write more for you. But if you did enjoy this story please leave me some feedback. And make sure to look out for another drabble series that'll be coming out! Sunny Days, it'll focus more on the strawhats and whatever One Piece characters I feel like writing. I'll update that more actively than I did this hopefully! Once more thank you all.**


End file.
